Neuri/Abilities
The first one is FREE when you complete a Clan Entry Challenge. You will keep them if you ever switch Clans, as well as any extras and their augments you have bought with Silvers. Please take special note of the Prerequisites, especially for the augment ranks. What Is Yours Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri Allegiance Cost: 0 The Neuri have a reputation for being thieves, and certainly some reinforce it by misplacing or frequent use of this ability. But really, their philosophy of sharing just makes it difficult to fit in with societies that consider Property to be sacrosanct. This allows for the character to take things that are lying around without being noticed. The item must be out in the open, but the character may take it even while others are around and looking, though they may notice it's absence they won't instantly connect the character to it. The Neuri expect its members to follow the rules that they shall not take from other's homes, though not every member of their clan may adhere to this. While the Fate System is active, any PC or NPC observing the Neuri as they engage in a stealthy action such as stealing will receive a -3 Fragment to any perception checks involving this action or item until the Neuri has left the vicinity. Rank 2 Prereqs: What Is Yours Rank 1 Cost: 1 Augmenting this actually allows the character to exchange something in it's place and all who are observing it will view it as the original item until they physically interact with it. The item exchanged does not need to have value, but needs to be at least similarly sized. Augmenting again allows the character to take multiple items though they must have a place on their person to hide it within and multiple items may increase their chance of discovery. While the Fate System is active, any PC or NPC observing the replaced item will receive a -4 on their very first perception check. All checks thereafter will be normal. What Is Mine Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri Allegiance Cost: 0 The Neuri are also very kind and generous, as their belief system strongly believes that everyone should have what they need. Their kind acts are often remembered far longer and are more emotionally impacting than most. Those who learn how to channel generosity may find themselves building lasting relationships. When they give something of their own, to someone else, whether it be a direct physical object, or inconveniencing themselves for another, their gesture will endear the target to them more than the actual gesture normally would. While the Fate System is active, any PC or NPC helping the Neuri after having received a gift or favor from them will receive a +1 Fragment to all action rolls performed for the purpose of benefiting the Neuri PC. Rank 2 Prereqs: What Is Mine Rank 1 Cost: 1 Augmenting this also increases their gift - money given will somehow find itself larger than what they had given up, or perhaps the medicine they gave will have a stronger effect. While the Fate System is active, any PC or NPC helping the Neuri after having received a gift or favor from them will receive a +2 Fragment to all action rolls performed for the purpose of benefiting the Neuri PC. And any item, such as a healing item, will require one less round of action to complete or effect the character it is being used upon. Word Of Mouth Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri allegiance Cost: 1 The Neuri, despite their tendency to isolate themselves away from the human populace, are known for their vast and sturdy communication network. A Neuri may have shared knowledge of a person, place, or thing from another Neuri member even if they've never met this person to the knowledge of others around them. Once a campaign/event, a Neuri PC may ask the GM for permission to have specific knowledge of a person, place, or thing even if it doesn't seem like something their character should know and is something the player may have observed. Given the knowledge isn't too story or game breaking, the GM may permit the PC to use this information. Or the player may ask the GM for more information specifically related to that person, place, or thing and receive a detailed answer as if someone they knew had heard from someone THEY knew. The information does not have to be completely correct. Chosen by the Spirits Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 1 Your proficiency in magic and communicating with the Spirit World has deepened. You may now cast an additional spell in the same RP session. One Bone is still required to cast this spell. Rank 2 Prereqs: Chosen by the Spirits Rank 1 Cost: 1 Your understanding and connection with the spirits continues to deepen. You may now cast an additional spell during an RP session. Furthermore, this spell requires NO Bones to cast if it is Rank 1 of a spell. Trickster's Trance Rank 1 Prereqs: Animal Form, Spellcasting Rank 1, Neuri Allegiance Cost: 1 One's animal side allows for a potent connection to the world itself, and some can tap into that to manipulate others around them in subtle ways. The character may mentally manipulate a target of choice, affecting their emotions in subtle ways. For those not aware of magic, the effect may be even stronger. When the Fate System is active, a Neuri character may gain a +1 Fragment to all diplomacy or persuasion checks. The hypnosis effect may only be used once per scene and only on one target. Rank 2 Prereqs: Trickster's Trance Rank 1 Cost: 1 Augmenting allows for full hypnosis, though it works far less well against those who know of the effect, by staring into the characters eyes the target may have the memory manipulated or instructions given, and for one full round of action following the hypnosis, the affected PC or NPC may perform what was instructed of them. They may roll to resist this effect, however with a 1 meaning they perform the action without question/realizing it, 2 they perform the action but may feel wrong or awkward about it, 3 they may be vaguely aware of what they are doing but may do it anyway, 4 are fully aware of what they're doing and the action will be partially successful or interrupted, 5 they may start to perform the action but can stop themselves before completion, and 6 or higher they will have successfully resisted the effect altogether. The hypnosis effect may only be used once per scene and only on one target. Rank 3 Prereqs: Trickster's Trance Rank 2, Dog Head Form or Spirit Form Augmenting again allows for the effect to even work on spirits, demons and other supernatural creatures, though they may be very angry if they discover the manipulation. The hypnosis effect may only be used once per scene and only on one target, and will work the same way on spirits, etc. as Rank 2. Visions of the Past Rank 1 Prereqs: Medium or Premonition or Knowing the Unknowable, Neuri Allegiance Cost: 1 The Neuri involve themselves in the realm of the Spirits quite regularly, and generally Spirits will treat members of the Neuri in a far more friendly light than the average were. By the same token, ghosts, and other fallen of the dead leave imprints and memories on the places they touch. Members of the Neuri may often be a beacon for these. They may see flashes, and visions from the recently departed, knowing instantly how the creature died. They do not need to be sapient for the Neuri to view these visions. Augmenting the connection allows the character to hear the voices of the long departed, ancestors who may guide them and give them advice, or long dead creatures who may offer warnings and advice, though possibly cryptic. The character may use this ability up to three times in a scene before becoming too exhausted to continue. Rank 2 Prereqs: Visions of the Past Rank 1, Dog Head Form Augmenting this again allows those who are in Seer State to summon the world's memory of the long dead to converse with them for extended periods. They must be located where the creature died and know the creature's name. A PC may use this ability only once during a scene and can maintain this connection until they are no longer able to maintain the Seer State or Dog Head Form. Heart of the Forest Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri Allegiance Cost: 1 There is nothing quite as at home and peace as being on the run in nature's raw beauty. The scents and sounds of land untouched by the hand of man. There is something to be said for this escape, and many of the Neuri will seek these places. When at least a mile from any man-made structure, the character regenerates at an increased rate, drawing energy from the bountiful life surrounding them. They treat their Regeneration as one rank higher. Lost limbs or severely damaged nerves however will still take years to recover but will be comparatively shorter than average assuming they can maintain their isolation for that period. A PC may also use this ability to heal an injured ally given they are surrounded by enough nature to draw energy from. Rank 2 Prereqs: Heart of the Forest Rank 1 Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to return magical energy to nature, exchanging magic power or their own body's energy to cause plants to bloom, to empower and feed elementals in the area and make them stronger, or to transfer some of their own healing ability into that of an injured animal. This exchange, however, requires at least three rounds of action of meditation in the area they wish to affect or while they are in physical contact with the animal they wish to heal. The animal and area may not show immediate signs of recovery (though the animal may be strong enough to stand and run away at the end of the scene given their injuries aren't incredibly severe), but look closely and the grass may seem greener, flowers may have regained pigment, trees may have buds already forming, and within a few hours the whole area may be bursting with life once again. At the end of this exchange, however, the Neuri will find themselves exhausted and may be unable to even shift or heal themselves at the usual rate for a few days until recovered. Open Mind Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri Allegiance, Medium Cost: 1 The Neuri reinforce the idea of sharing so heavily within their members that the Neuri's minds are able to adapt easily to another being sharing their own. They may allow themselves open to an intelligent Spirit, allowing the spirit to share their body and mind, and the spirit to interact with the real world, communicate and observe without impacting the character's will or put them at risk of being pushed out. This lasts a few minutes at a time (five rounds of action) and can be draining for the host. Rank 2 Prereqs: Open Mind Rank 1, Dog Head Form Cost: 2 Augmenting this allows the character to use Rank 1 of any ability or spell their possessor knew in life even if they don't understand how it works, and extends the duration to up to an hour in which they may have a spirit with them (Roughly ten rounds of action). Rank 3 Prereqs: Open Mind Rank 2 Cost: 2 Augmenting further allows for up to three spirits within their body, and can allow for the effect to last up to an entire scene, though it may be extremely draining for the character to have multiple, and will be unable to shift or heal at the usual rate until the following full moon. Summoner Rank 1 Prereqs: Neuri allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 2 After meditating for one round of action and making a small offering (food works well), the Neuri PC may summon a weak spirit to act as either a messenger or to impart some sort of subtle action towards an object or other player. It will manifest as a wisp of smoke or cloud of fog to those observing it in the physical world, but feel free to be more creative if others are able to observe more in its entirety. Given that the spirit is not very strong, the message may be subtle enough for the person receiving it to miss it. It can manifest as either a feeling or some sort of sign that only that character might understand as the message would be specifically tailored to them. A small action would count as something as unseemly as an object being knocked over or a small, handheld object suddenly manifesting in a place within reach. This spirit will immediately retreat back into the Spirit World after it has completed its task. Rank 2 Prereqs: Summoner Rank 1 Cost: 2 After meditating for two rounds of action and making an offering of some kind (food, flowers, or valued object works well), a Neuri may summon a sturdier spirit to aid them in battle for a short period of time. This spirit may be able to restrain or distract one opponent, causing severe nausea, disorientation, a feeling of dread, or even the sensation of being touched or pushed by a powerful force. The spirit will linger for three rounds of action before disappearing back into the Spirit World. It will have manifested as a pillar of faint smoke in the vague shape of whatever it may appear to those who can see it more clearly, but may fade in and out of view like an optical illusion to those in the Physical World. Rank 3 Prereqs: Summoner Rank 2 Cost: 2 After meditating for two rounds of action and making a modest offering of some kind (as mentioned above but doubled in the amount), the Neuri may summon two sturdy spirits to aid them in battle or send a message to another character over a long distance. These spirits will linger for either four rounds of action or until their message has been delivered.